Shadow Hunters
by OakLeafStoryTeller
Summary: Too many people she loved has died. First her parents, then her Aunt Karen. Bobby knew she would never be the same little girl she was before. He trained her, teaching her the ways of Hunters, showing her how to fight the shadows that hid in this world. But when she meets the Winchesters, she goes down a path she can never return from.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor any of the characters associated with it. Evelyn is the only character that I created and own, anyone else is owned by Supernatural and its creators.**

**Another thing, just a heads up. I was originally writing this story with a friend (Cry-of-the-Icemark), but due to artist differences, we decided to write separate stories. So, if you notice that we are using the same name (Evelyn) don't become alarmed my fellow Hunters. We are both ok with it. Don't accuse either of us of stealing the character name, we are sharing it.**

* * *

March 3rd, 1994

Evelyn lay curled up in her bed, her dirty blonde hair fanning out around her head. She stretched, yawning as she tried to force her eyes open. She heard the door openly slowly and smiled, already knowing who it was before he even spoke.

"How's my favorite little girl doing?" Bobby walked into the room, his hands hidden behind his back. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, stretching her arms up as another yawn escaped from her lips.

"Uncle Bobby!" She grinned at him, her eyes narrowing as she noticed he was hiding something. She leaned to the side, trying to see behind him. "What are you hiding?" She crawled forward, meeting Bobby at the base of the bed. He leaned down, smiling at the little girl who wanted to know so badly what he held.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl." He pulled his hands from behind his back, revealing a small brown teddy bear he had hidden there moments before. Evelyn squealed, reaching out and snatching the teddy bear from his grip. She squeezed it tight to her chest, cuddling it before turning to Bobby and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She continued to hug him until she felt his hands on her waist, pushing her back gently.

"I've made chocolate chip pancakes for you downstairs, if you don't hurry up, I might eat them." Evelyn gasped, pushing herself off her bed and scampering towards the door, the teddy bear being dragged behind her.

Bobby laughed, turning to follow her out the door. He turned the corner, seeing his wife, Karen, standing in the hallway. His smile faded as he remembered the fight they had had three days before. She still wasn't talking to him, angry that he wasn't ready for a child of his own. She scowled as Bobby walked by, watching as he disappeared in the kitchen. He sat himself down at the table, watching as Evelyn devoured her pancakes, chocolate smearing across her face, the smile never leaving her lips.

She looked up, her eyes looking over his shoulder before widening with shock. Bobby's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He pivoted in his seat, looking over his shoulder just as his wife lunged at him, knife in hand, driving the blade down towards his chest. Evelyn screamed, her fork falling to the table as her chair tumbled to the ground. Bobby yelled, grabbing at Karen's wrist and pushing her back. He looked at her in disbelief, terrified when he notices her eyes are jet black.

"Karen! What are you doing?" Karen lunged again, snarling as she brought the blade back down. Bobby ducked to the side, the blade burying itself deep into the wood of the kitchen table. Bobby grabbed for Evelyn, pulling her up into his arms as he ran from the kitchen, steering towards Evelyn's room and slamming the door shut behind him, punching the lock. Karen collided the door, a feral growl tearing from her throat as the door rattled on its hinges.

"What's happening?" Evelyn cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she gasped for air through her sobs. "Why is Aunt Karen doing this?"

Bobby ran his thumb over her cheek, wiping away one of the many tears that rolled down her face. "I don't know baby girl." He pulled her into his lap, wrapping her in his arms as he rocked her back and forth, whispering soothing words in her ear as the banging on the door continued.

For what felt like an eternity later, the rattling stopped, the house fell silent. Bobby looked up, his eyes wide with fear. "Evelyn, baby girl, I want you to listen to me." Evelyn nodded, sniffing as she wiped her hand across her nose. "I'm going to go check on Karen."

"Evelyn shook her head violently, fresh tears springing from her eyes. "You can't! You can't go out there!"

"Evelyn I need you to listen." She sniffed again, hiccupping as she tried to hold back her tears. "When I leave the room, lock the door behind me and get under the bed. No matter what you hear, don't leave this room. Don't make a sound. Don't draw any attention to yourself." Evelyn nodded again, crawling off his lap as he moved to stand up. Bobby moved towards the door, turning the handle slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. Evelyn watched as he exited the room, the door closing quietly behind him. She darted forward, locking the door and scrambling back towards her bed, cramming herself under it.

The sounds of a scuffle floated towards her as she trembled under her bed, biting into the back of her hand, trying to muffle her sobs. She listened as the sounds continued, not knowing what was happening to Bobby or her Aunt. There was the sound of a door slamming and then pounding again. A cry of rage ripped through the house, the bangs on the door continuing for hours. A scream of pain rang out, followed by silence. Silence Evelyn felt would never end.

A quiet knock beat out on her door, followed by a gentle voice that was all too familiar to her. "Baby girl, you can come out now. It's safe."


	2. Chapter 2

March 2nd, 2007

Evelyn sat staring at the cupcake on the table, the memory of her eleventh birthday fading into the back of her mind. The vanilla cupcake held a single cupcake in the middle, the wick still white from never being burned. She glanced at the note that lay next to it, the messy script as familiar as her own.

_ 'Went on a hunt. Will be back soon. Happy Birthday Baby Girl. I love you._

_ ~Uncle Bobby'_

She smiled down at the note, grabbing the cupcake, she stood up and yanked the candle out, throwing it into trash can as she walked by. She took a bite of the cupcake, icing smearing across her lips as she chowed down. The cupcake didn't survive long, soon she was licking stray crumbs off her fingers as she headed towards the door. She slid her feet into a pair of black leather boots, grabbing a jacket as she pushed the door open with her shoulder.

She headed towards her baby, the one she rebuilt after everyone else had given up on it. Her 1969 Pontiac Firebird. It had been destroyed, caught in a crash caused by a drunk driver. All auto repair shops said it couldn't be fixed but Bobby knew better. He bought her the car just shy of her sixteenth birthday, saying if she could fix it, she could have. She had spent every waking moment she had the following months on fixing her Firebird. It had taken a lot of hard work and sweat, but it had paid off in the end. She now had a one of a kind, custom built, jet black Firebird she could call her own. Not only that, but the bragging rights that she had technically built is as well.

She walked past the car, reaching her hand out to run her fingers gently over the smooth side of the vehicle. She gave the car a once over, lifting the hood to check and make sure everything was as it should be. She was halfway through her check when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Without looking away from her baby, she pulled the phone out of her pocket and flipped it open, pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?" She reached forward, fiddling with something under the hood.

"Evelyn?" Bobby's rough voice sounded clearly through the speaker.

"Uncle Bobby!" She stopped what she was doing and turned around, leaning up against the edge of the car and placing her free hand against her hip. "How's the hunt going?"

"Everything's going fine, but there are some other hunters who are in need of some help. Do you think you could do me a favor?" Bobby spoke quickly, obviously whoever needed help needed it badly.

"Of course." She furrowed her eyebrows as she listened to Bobby speak.

"Do you remember the Winchester boys?"

"Yea, I remember you didn't like me hanging around them when I was younger." Evelyn examined her nails, noticing the dirt that hid underneath them.

"You know damn well that I didn't want you around John, not the boys. Everyone around that man ends up gettin' hurt or killed in his quest for revenge. He doesn't care who gets caught in the cross hairs."

Evelyn sighed, dropping her hand down to her side. "So what do they need?"

"They were on a hunting trip with their father when things went South. John has been captured by a demon and I'm not sure the boys can handle it on their own. They called me but I'm busy hunting this damn Wendigo, so I figured you'd be able to help."

"Where are they?" She pinched the bridge of her nose, squinting her eyes as she looked up.

"Salvation, Iowa."

"Alright, I'll start packing." She pushed herself up off the car, reaching back she slammed the hood down and walked around to the drivers side.

"And Evelyn?" Bobby's voice had dropped to a whisper. "Be careful."

Evelyn smiled as she walked back towards the house, twirling her keys in her hand. "When am I not?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The brothers are finally here! I'm so excited! Have fun! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"You boys really screwed up this time." Meg's voice crackled over the phone, annoyance dripping from her every word. Dean looking up in shock, his eyes widening as he listened to her speak.

"Where is he?" Sam's head whipped up in surprise, his eyes meeting those of Deans.

"You're never going to see your father again."

Dean slowly pulled the phone away from his ear, his eyes staring blankly ahead as he spoke. "They've got Dad."

* * *

Evelyn had just slung her duffle over her shoulder when she heard the pounding at the front door. She immediately dropped her back and looked towards the cabinet she was standing next to. She opened the cabinet door quickly, reaching in and finding the sawed off shotgun Bobby had hidden there. She cocked the weapon and walked towards the door, aiming the barrel towards the glass pane that took up the middle.

She threw the door open, bringing the shotgun up and training it on the two men who stood before her. They both raised their hands, palms facing her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The shorter of the two backed up slightly, looking at the giant of a man who stood next to him. "We aren't going to hurt you. We need to speak to Bobby."

Evelyn studied the two men. The one who spoke was tall, although not as tall as the man standing beside him. Stubble speckled his chin, his eyelashes framing his gorgeous green eyes. His face looked as if it had been chiseled from marble, a creation of a renaissance masterpiece that had come to life. Her attention turned to the giant. He stood a couple inches taller than the other man, his brown hair long and curly. She felt a twinge of jealousy go through her. She wished her hair looked as nice as his. She studied his face for a moment. He had piercing hazel eyes and a sharp nose, his lips thin.

Evelyn hefted the gun up, aiming it at the shorter of the two. "Who are you?"

The man looked at his brother then back to her, using one of his hands to gesture between himself and his partner. "I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam." His hands started to lower slightly. "We're here to speak to Bobby so if you can go get him, we would appreciate it."

"Bobby's not here right now." She lowered the shotgun, extending her hand out to Dean. "But he sent me to help you. Evelyn Singer, nice to meet you." Dean stared at her for a moment before taking her extended hand, letting his other fall to his side. She then extended her hand to Sam, shaking his firmly.

"Nice to meet you." Sam spoke, his hands slid into the front pockets of his jeans as he looked over Evelyn's shoulder into the house behind her. Evelyn eyed them for a moment before stepping to the side, gesturing for them both to enter.

"Bobby should be home soon, within the next day or so. Until then, I'll be the one offering you my assistance." She leaned the shotgun against the wall and closed the door behind the two brothers as they entered the house. "Make yourselves at home, if you wait in the living room for a moment I'll bring you something to drink." She eyed Dean for a second before turning towards the kitchen. "You look like you need it." She found the flask quickly, the one she knew Bobby kept full of whiskey and pulled it down from the shelf.

Dean stood to the side of the living room, looking at a pile of dust covered papers and decaying books. "Here you go." She held the flask out to him, smiling as she did.

Dean looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "What is this? Holy Water?"

Evelyn's smile widened, "whiskey." Dean grabbed the flask from her hand, taking a swig, his eyes never leaving her. Evelyn looked over at Sam as he combed through the catacomb of books Bobby had collected over the years. He turned the pages of the books gently, the fragile pages held between his fingers.

"So," Evelyn threw herself into the couch, her arms stretched out across the back, "what happened?"

She watched the boys intently as they told their story. She never stopped them, never questioned anything they said, she just listened. She stood up only once when she noticed that Dean's flask had gone empty. She found another that Bobby had had stashed away and switched them out, giving Dean the new flask. Once they were done Evelyn did nothing but nod her head. He sat with her elbows on her knees, her eyes focused on the same spot on the wall she had been staring at since they started their tale.

"I'll help you get your father back in any way I can, I am at your disposal." Evelyn looked up at Sam, who smiled at her before turning back to his books.

"Thank you." Dean's voice was rough as he spoke, it seemed to be how he normally spoke. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure we should come." Evelyn tilted her head to the side, a look of confusion spreading across her face.

"Why's that?"

"The last time we saw Bobby he threatened to blast our father full of buckshot. Cocked the gun and everything." A small smile played at the corners of his lips as he recalled the memory.

Evelyn laughed quietly, shrugging her shoulders. "Yea, well, what can I say? Bobby tends to do that sometimes."

A corner of Dean's mouth turned up as he spoke, his eyes looking down in Evelyn's. "Yea, I guess he does."

"But none of that matters now, whats important is finding your father."

Sam looked up from his perch in the corner, glancing at the two before speaking. "Evelyn, this book." He paused, a sigh of amazement passing through his lips., his head shaking slightly from side to side. "I've never seen anything like it."

Evelyn's attention swung to him, her head cocking to the side as she walked towards him, instantly recognizing the book he had held between his hands. She sat herself on the edge of the desk, looking down at the book. "The Key of Solomon." It was an old book, the pages yellowing with age, the spine slowly starting to fall apart. Yet, it was one of the most useful books Evelyn had ever read.

"These protective circles, do they actually work?" Sam tapped one of the drawing that stretched across the page of the book. A drawing of a simple circle complicated only by what was drawn in the middle. A seven point star crept around the circle, a scorpion drawn in its center. Words surrounded the scorpion, words she could only assume to be Latin.

"Hell yea, they work." She nodded her head, eyeing the Devil's Trap. "Stick a demon in one of those and they're never coming out. They're powerless. As long as the circle holds anyways." Sam looked at her with wonder as she spoke, pleased to learn new information on hunting demons.

Dean walked over, placing a hand on Evelyn's shoulder. "Woman knows her stuff." He smiled down at her, a lopsided smile that seemed to make his face lighten up ever so slightly.

Evelyn's head quickly snapped up as heard a dog barking outside. "I wonder what's got Rumsfeld so fired up." Evelyn stood, making her way to the window to glance outside. She didn't see anything, she couldn't even see the dog. The dogs bark was cut short, immediately followed by a whine of pain. Sam stood up, both him and Dean staring after Evelyn, wondering what could be happening outside. She looked over to where she usually chained the dog and instantly knew something was wrong. The chain was snapped, broken short, and no dog was anywhere to be seen. Evelyn quickly looked over her shoulder, her eyes wide with realization. "Somethings wrong."

The front door flew off it's hinges, busted in with a single swift kick. Evelyn swung towards the door as Meg walked through it, entering her house without hesitation. She cracked her neck, her eyes gazing at the three who stood before her. "No more crap okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! The next chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Meg strolled into the room with a frown plastered on her face, she looked at the three standing before her, her eyes narrowing slightly. Evelyn stepped forward, grabbing a bottle of Holy Water from the desk she had been sitting on and unscrewing the cap. The cap was almost undone when Meg flung her arm to the side. Evelyn felt a tugging sensation in the pit of her stomach just as she was lifted off the floor and thrown across the room like a rag doll. She heard a grunt as she collided with Dean, both slamming into the bookshelf that leaned against the wall. Sam stood up from his desk, eyeing Meg as he stepped around it.

"I want the Colt, Sam - The real Colt - right now."

Sam continued to edge around the desk, getting closer to the unconscious bodies of Dean and Evelyn. "We don't have it. We buried it." Sam's voice was quiet as he spoke.

Meg stood still, watching Sam place himself between her and his friends. "Didn't I say 'no more crap'? I swear - after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed." She started slowly pacing towards them, her eyebrows shot up as she spoke. "First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two Chuckleheads." Sam backed away from Meg as she continued to advance. "Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

Two shadows appeared in the door frame behind Meg, one of them leaning against the frame nonchalantly before it spoke. "Actually," Meg glanced over her shoulder, her eyes falling upon Evelyn then shifting to Dean as he spoke, "we were counting on it."

Meg turned fully towards the two, her frown deepening as Dean glared at her. A small smile played at the edge of Evelyn's lips as she and Dean looked towards the ceiling. Meg followed their stares, revealing the black painted symbol on the ceiling. A Devil's Trap. Meg looked back towards the two, hatred written across her face.

"Gotcha." Dean's face was impassive as he glared at the Demon.

* * *

Bobby arrived shortly after Meg was trapped, happy to see everyone was alright. Evelyn felt relief flood through her as she wrapped Bobby in a hug before quickly filling him in on the events that had happened before. Bobby listened intently, nodding every once in a while to make sure she knew he was listening. Once he was filling in, he instructed the three to find a chair and some rope to tie Meg to, decreasing her chances of escape from the Trap. They followed the instructions quickly and once done, stood back to examine Meg.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." A smirk spread across her lips as her gaze fell on Dean and Sam, ignoring Evelyn as she rolled her eyes.

Evelyn turned as she heard Bobby's footsteps approaching, he entered the room holding a large, rusty red can, screwing on the lid as he walked. "I salted the doors and windows. If there's any demons out there - they ain't gettin' in."

"Thank you, Uncle Bobby." Evelyn allowed him a small smile before returning her gaze to Meg. She saw Dean and Sam nod out of the corner of her eye. Dean looked towards Sam for a moment before standing up and walking towards the edge of the Trap. He looked down at the trapped demon, his face a mask.

"Where's our father, Meg?" Dean's voice gave away nothing, no wavering or fear for his fathers life.

Meg's head tilted slightly before she spoke. "You didn't ask very nice."

Dean blinked slowly, his eyes fixed to Meg. "Where's our father, bitch?"

Evelyn, Bobby, and Sam watched in silence as Dean confronted the demon. Meg made an 'O' with her mouth, mock shock filling her features. "Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth?" She gasped, a smile gracing her lips. "Oh wait, I forgot, you don't."

Dean lunged forward, grabbing the arms of the chairs. Evelyn stepped forward, watching intently as Dean yelled at Meg. "You think this is a friggin' game?" His face was inches from Meg's. "Where is he? What did you do to him?" Dean's voice was rough as he yelled, the anger lighting his eyes.

Meg looked Dean in the eyes, staring for a moment. "He died screaming. I killed him myself." Amusement dripped from her words.

Dean stood motionless before the demon. Evelyn sensed Sam shift behind her as the words left Meg's lips. Dean lashed out, striking Meg across the face. A gasp of pain escaped her has her head flung to the side. Evelyn took another step forward, slightly shocked at what Dean had done. Meg's head whipped back up to face Dean, her breathing heavy.

"Dean-" Evelyn began, only to be interrupted by Meg.

"That's kind of a turn on, you hitting a girl."

Dean glared down at Meg. "You're no girl." Another small smile spread across Meg's face as she looked up at Dean.

Evelyn stepped forward once more, grabbing Dean's shoulder and tugging it slightly. "Dean." She used more force in her voice, instantly grabbing his attention. He turned away from Meg and followed Evelyn into the adjacent room, brushing past Bobby and Sam.

"Are you okay?" Sam looked down at his brother, concern filling his big Brown eyes.

"She's lying. He's not dead."

Evelyn rounded on Dean, glaring at him. "Dean, you have to be more careful with her. Don't hurt her."

Dean stared at Evelyn incredulously. "Why?"

"Why?" Evelyn felt her voice rise slightly, she took a deep breath before speaking. "Because she really is a girl. A human being. That's why."

Sam leaned forward, his eyes shifting between Dean and Evelyn. "What are you talking about?"

Bobby interjected, sensing Evelyn's frustration. "She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon. Can't you tell?"

Dean looked over his shoulder at the small woman who sat tied to the chair. "You're trying to tell me," he pointed towards Meg, "that there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?"

Evelyn and Bobby nod, Evelyn pinching the bridge of her nose before speaking. "You boys have a lot to learn."

Dean looked back at Meg, her glare never leaving his face. "That's actually good news."

* * *

Sam stood with his fathers old journal resting in his hands, the journal opened to a page of scribbles and writings that Evelyn hadn't bothered reading. She already knew what it was, an exorcism, she had many of those memorized. Evelyn paced the room, hating that Bobby hadn't joined them in here with Meg. Sam and Dean shared a look before both stepped forward.

Meg's eyes followed Sam. "You going to read me a story?"

"Something like that," Dean's glare never left Meg, "hit it, Sam."

Sam looked up from the book, beginning to chant. "Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino..." He continued the exorcism, slowly circling around Meg. A smile formed on Meg's lips as she rolled her eyes towards Dean.

"An exorcism?" Her eyebrows rose. "Are you serious?" Bobby looked across the rooms from his spot at the windows, hearing Meg's question. Evelyn stopped her pacing and looked towards Sam as he continued reading.

"Oh yeah, we're going for it, baby. Head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards." Dean glared down at Meg, watching her with the same intense gaze he had before, his eyes never wavering.

"... tribuite virtutem deo." Sam looked up from the journal as he spoke, pausing as Meg flinched in pain. Surprise flickered across his face, he and Dean made eye contact before Dean glanced back at Meg. Evelyn started pacing again, watching the three from the corner of her eye.

Meg looked back at Sam, hatred lacing her words. "I'm going to kill you." She looked towards Dean then her eyes slid towards Evelyn, a wicked smile splitting her face. "I'm going to rip your bones from your body." Evelyn stopped once more, turning towards Evelyn, studying her.

"You won't be doing much from where your going, honey." Evelyn's hands instinctively went for the Holy Water she had placed in her back pocket earlier, feeling comforted by the thought of just knowing it what there. She didn't take to kindly to being threatened by demons.

"You're going to burn in hell unless you tell us where our dad is." Dean was rooted to his spot, not having moved fro where he stood before Meg. She glared at him silently, refusing to speak. "Well, at least you'll get a nice tan." Dean nodded at Sam to continue.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica..." Sam's chant filled the silence. Evelyn watched, shocked, as Meg started to shiver. Sam moved to stand next to Dean. Meg gasped in pain, causing Sam to pause, looking up at the Demon strapped to the chair.

She panted, her breathing heavy and erratic as she spoke, forcing the words out. "He begged for his life." She inhaled deeply, "with tears in his eyes." Venom coated each word as she spoke it. "He begged to see his son's one last time." A inhaled sharply. "That's when I slit his throat." Evelyn's eyes widened in surprise and horror, Dean's eyes shifted around the room before landing back on Meg.

"Ergo..." Sam continued reading from the beat up journal.

Dean leaned forward, his eyebrows scrunched together in anger and hatred, Evelyn felt herself stepping forward, angry but not knowing why. "For your sake, I hope you're lying. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march straight into Hell and slaughter every one of you son's of bitches myself, so help me God!" Evelyn found herself standing next to Dean, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the scene before her unfold.

"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae." An unnatural wind below through the room, lifting Evelyn's hair as it swirled around her. She looked towards the books piled on a table as the pages started to flip from one cover to the other. Meg's grip tightened on the arms of the chair, her teeth grinding together. "Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt..." Meg cried out in pain once more, causing Sam to pause once again.

"Where is he?" Dean walked around Meg, now standing next to her. Evelyn watched the movement from where she stood, wondering how far these two brothers would take this.

Meg's eyes stared forward, "you just won't take 'dead' for an answer, will you?"

Dean darted forward, yelling into her ear. "Where is he?"

Meg's eyes shot to the side, "dead!"

Meg's head dropped as Dean crouched next to her, his face inches from hers. "No, he's not! He's not dead! He can't be!" Sam and Evelyn looked towards Dean with obvious concern. "What are you looking at?" Dean's eyes were read, his frustration clear for everyone to see. "Keep reading."

"Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." Meg cried out as her chair started sliding around the circle. Her breathing erratic as she was flung from side to side, the wooden chair scrapping across the floor. Dean and Evelyn stepped back in shock. Evelyn had never seen something like this happen during an exorcism. "Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi..."

"He will be!" The words ripped from Meg's mouth.

"Wait!" He held his hand up to Sam, desperation in his voice. "What?"

"He's not dead." Meg rolled her neck, her eyes landing on Evelyn "But he will be after what we do to him." Sam and Dean exchanged glances once more.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Evelyn stepped forward now, asking the obvious question that was on everyone's mind.

"You don't."

Dean looked towards Sam quickly shouting his name, telling him to continue.

"A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City."

"Where?" Dean asked, leaning closer.

"I don't know."

Now Sam spoke up, "and the demon we're looking for. Where is it?"

"I don't know! I swear!" Desperation filled her voice as she continued breathing heavily, trying desperately to catch her breath. "That's everything! That's all I know!"

Dean glared down at Meg, turning to walk away from her. "Finish it." Sam glanced at him with concern, his eyes following his brother.

"I told you the truth!" She looked over her shoulder, trying to follow Dean's movements.

"I don't care..."

"You son of a bitch, you promised!" She looked over her other shoulder, glaring at Dean.

"I lied!" He yelled at the Demon, leaning closer as he did so. "Sam?" He glared at Meg for a moment until Sam didn't reply. He looked up, one eyebrow raised. "Sam!" He looked up with shock as Dean walked towards him. "Read."

"We can still use her, she may know where the demon is."

"She doesn't know." Dean's voice was gruff, Evelyn moved towards the two, Bobby doing the same.

"She lied!" Sam was holding Dean's arm as he spoke.

"Sam! There's an innocent girl trapped in there somewhere. We've got to help her!"

Bobby reached the brothers before she did. "You're gonna kill her."

Dean turned towards Bobby, "what?"

Evelyn spoke now, knowing where Bobby was going with this conversation. "You said she fell from a ten story building, correct?" She paused, Dean's looking at her incredulously, causing a shiver to race up her spine. "That girl's body is broken." Evelyn allowed herself a quick glance at Meg before continuing. "The only thing keeping that girl alive is the Demon inside. Exorcise it and she's going to die no matter what we do."

Dean looked at each of the people standing before him as if they had turned against him. "Listen to me, both of you, we are not going to leave her like this."

Evelyn's gaze fell on Dean, she spoke calmly. "I'm not saying to leave her in the state she is. All I'm saying is, are you ready to possibly end an innocents life? By exorcising the demon, there is no way she'll survive."

"Then we're putting her out of her misery. Sam, finish it!" Sam glanced around the group before looking back at Meg's shivering form. "Finish it." There was a hint of anger in Dean's voice. Sam walked back towards Meg, continuing his chanting.

"Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri..." Meg started to shake, her body whipping back and forth in it's chair faster than the human eye can follow, moans of pain passing through her lips. The pupils in her eyes dilated, covering every inch of her eye until there was nothing left back chair creaked as she struggled against her bonds, the roped straining to hold her in place. Meg threw her head back as black smoke spewed from her lips and disappeared into the Devil's Trap that was drawn over her. A scream escaped her, forcing it's way out with the smoke. Everyone looked up in shock, feeling as if her scream of pain would never end. Meg's head feel forward, limp. All the black smoke now free from her body. No one moved, no one said a word, they just stared at the broken body. A trickled of blood slipped down the girls lips, slowly dripping from her mouth. She gasped quietly, her body shaking as she struggled to sit up.

"She's still alive." Evelyn whispered, moving forward without a second thought.

Dean turns to Bobby, speaking quickly, "call 911, get some blankets and water." Bobby rushed from the room.

Evelyn had already started untying the girls bonds, loosening the ropes that wrapped around her wrists. Dean and Sam stepped forward, Dean working on the other ropes.

"Thank you." The girl gasped, her voice barely a whisper.

"Shh, shh, just take it easy honey." Evelyn finally pulled the ropes free just as Dean did.

"Come on, let's put her down." Dean reached under the girls thigh and grabbed her gently by the arm, preparing himself to lift her. Sam moved Evelyn gently to the side, mimicking Dean's movement. They both lifted, pulling the girl out of the chair as if she weighed nothing. She cried out in pain, gasping for air. Sam apologized each time she made any sound. They laid her gently on the floor, whispering to her as she struggled to suck in air.

Evelyn moved to the girls side, trying to think of anything she could do to help her. She could see no external wounds, all where internal, something she knew she couldn't fix.

"A year..." The girls voice was strained as she attempted to speak. Evelyn reached out and grabbed her hand, shushing her gently. The girl looked towards Sam as he raised his eyebrows in a question. "It's been a year."

"Sh, just take it easy." Sam looked down at the girl, watching as blood slowly streamed from her nose and mouth. Dean glanced around, his eyes wide, not knowing what to do.

"I've been awake for some of it." She spoke slowly, struggling to get the words out. "I couldn't move my own body. The things I did, it was a nightmare."

Dean looked at the girl, determination lining his face. Evelyn saw the look and knew she wasn't going to be pleased with what was to follow. "Was it telling us the truth about our dad?"

"Dean!"

"We need to know." His glance towards Sophia was quick.

"Yes..." The girl gasped. But it wants... you to know... that... they want you to come for him." She swallowed, the effort visible.

"If Dad's alive, none of that matters."

At that moment, Bobby walked back into the room, a blanket in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He hands the glass to Dean and the blanket to Sam. Sam passed a corner of the blanket to Evelyn, allowing her to help him cover her. Dean lifted the girls head gently, bringing the glass to her lips and allowing her to take a small sip, she coughed as the water slid down her throat.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?" Sam asked the question now, looking at her as he continued tucking the blanket around her.

"Not there... Other ones... Awful ones."

"Where are they keeping our Dad?" Dean asked. Evelyn looked at the boys in anger, they were questioning a dying woman. She felt they should leave her be, let her die in peace.

"By the river..." She gasped, the pain obviously getting the best of her. "Sunrise..."

"Sunrise?" Dean shook his head slightly. "What does that mean?"

The girls eyes looking to the side, no longer seeing. She no longer struggled for oxygen to enter her lungs. Evelyn reached forward, placing two fingers on the girls eyelids and gently closing them. Everyone stared down at the girls no lifeless body, pain entering each of their expressions.

"What does that mean?" Dean repeated.

* * *

**I know it's long and I sincerely apologize, but I do hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
